Disciple
by Sara6
Summary: A power outage leads to an...interesting situation for Michael and Liz.


Disciple

**Disciple**

  
Rating: PG-13  
Cateogory: Michael and Liz, baby, yeah.  
Summary: A power outage leads to an...interesting situation.  
BGM: "Unintended" by Muse.  
Notes: This may turn into something more, but don't get your hopes up.  


"When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light  
To light my way..."  
_I Turn To You_  
*Christina Aguilera*  


The lights go down, and once again I am watching her. She walks around the Crashdown, wiping off tables, straightening the salt shakers. She is absolutely fascinating. The night air swirls around me, bitten with a chill breeze, and I barely notice. She pulls her hair out of the ponytail and shakes it out; the simple action captures me. She is different, she is beautiful. I want her. 

I am oblivious to the light rain until the drops blur the window. I can't see her, and that is wrong. Carefully, I approach the door, get closer. I must see her. I have to see her. 

I am being reckless, I know. Closer and closer to the forbidden window, hoping she won't see me, praying she will. I don't realize my foolishness until it is too late. She looks up, sees me standing in the pouring rain, fogging the glass, clutching my freezing fingers. She rushes to the door, opens it. 

"What are you doing out here, Michael?" she demands, before pulling me into the warmth of the Crashdown. "Look at you, you're soaked. What's wrong? Has something happened?" 

"I-," the word stumbles from my lips before I can stop it. "I'm cold." 

Her face softens, and she sits me down in one of the booths. "Hold on." 

She runs to the kitchen, returning with a mug of hot chocolate. "This should help." 

"Thanks," I say, unsure of what to do next. 

"What were you doing out there, Michael?" Her eyes widen with concern, I want to kiss her. I resist. 

"Just taking a walk," I answer, injecting practiced nonchalance into the words. 

She is unconvinced. "It's thirty-five degrees out. They've been predicting a storm tonight. And you were just out walking?" 

"Yeah?" I say/ask. A raised eyebrow greets my response. 

"Michael. You were standing out there. I saw you. Why are you lying to me?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Great. So why were you lying to me?" Persistant as ever. 

I fumble for words. I was watching you? I'm in love with you? You are my hope, my reason, my goddess? I can't live without you? I _need_ you? Instead, I apologize again. 

"Sorry. I'll leave." I stand. 

She pushes me back down. "No you won't. You're not getting out of here until I get an explanation. Come on, Michael." 

"I'm worried," I tell her. 

She looks at me, concerned. "Why?" 

"Maria. She worries me," I almost stammer. God, I hate being nervous. I sound like such an idiot. 

"Okay. You have Maria worries." For some unfathomable reason, Liz looks disappointed. "Did you come here to see her? Because she didn't even work today." 

"Actually..." Say it, Michael, just say it. "I came here to see you." 

Now she looks interested, intrigued, maybe slightly amused. "Why did you want to see me?" 

Because I'm in love with you. "I think Maria has a thing for Max." 

"Oh. What makes you think that?" Her features are unreadable. I couldn't guess what she was thinking if my life depended on it. 

"Well, they just," I stumble out like the monosyllabic moron I am. "I just think she's attracted to him. And I think he's attracted to her." And I think I'm attracted to you. 

"Alright. Well that doesn't matter, because I'm not with Max anymore. And you're not with Maria. They're free agents, Michael. What they do is their business." 

My mouth nearly drops open. "Are you serious?" 

She sighs. "No. I'm not. I think the whole idea is weird. But I am over Max. So why bother angsting over it?" 

But you look so cute when you're all emotional. "Yeah. I guess. Good point. See ya later." I stand to go. 

"Sit down," she says sharply. "It's going to storm out there. You can't leave." 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Please let me stay over, please let me stay over. 

"I guess you can stay over." 

Yes! 

"And sleep on the couch." 

Damn. 

"Come on." 

She grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. 

I remind myself to breathe. 

*** 

"So, it's not much, but it's better than going back out there," Liz says, gesturing to the couch. 

"Yeah, thanks," I murmur, wishing she would offer me her bed, and her in it. I look around into the relative silence. "Where are your parents?" 

"Restauranteurs convention in Las Cruces," she says by way of explanation. "They won't be back until Friday." 

Okay. This has possibilities. "It's still early." 

"Yeah," she glances at me, unsure of where I'm going with this. "Do you want something to eat?" 

"Sure." Like I could refuse her anything. 

"Okay." She walks to the kitchen, looking unsure of herself. Her voice calls to me. "We have sprinkled donuts, do you want some?" 

"Okay." Boy, am I good with the words tonight. 

She emerges holding a plate of white cake donuts with multi-colored sugary sprinkles atop them. My mouth waters, and I realize I haven't eaten in hours. 

"Thanks," I say as she hands the plate to me. I glance around a bit, then sit on the couch. After a moment, she sits next to me. I open my mouth to say something, anything. 

The power goes out. 

*** 

A moment of silence. Then- 

"Uh-oh." She sounds a bit frightened. It's rather endearing. 

I wonder how to correct the situation. "Liz, maybe we should-" 

"Oh hey," she interrupts. "I have some candles in my room. Stay here." No! "Actually, come with me. I can't just leave you sitting here in the dark." Ah, score. 

My eyes have adjusted to the darkness somewhat, and I see her hand reach for mine. Breathe. "Come with me," she says in a tone I can only interpret as tempting. 

She grabs my hand and leads me down the hall. 

Her room seems darker than the rest of the house, even with the illumination from the window. She sets me down on her bed (!) and begins rummaging around her dresser. I stare out the window in an attempt to not stare at her ass. I am unsuccessful. I stare, and enjoy. 

Liz turns around, brandishing three small candles. My head snaps up so fast I barely avoid dislocating a vertabrae. She gives me a strange look and reaches for a book of matches. 

"Damn," she says, surprising me. I look at her, shocked at the fact that she even knows swear words, let alone uses them. "No more matches," she tells me, displaying the empty book. I wonder what to do. Maybe I could- no. Bad idea. So, naturally, I offer anyway. 

"I can do it," I offer, holding out my hand. She raises an eyebrow, then drops a candle in my upturned palm and waits expectantly. I close my eyes, concentrate. My finger touches the wick, it blazes up and nearly singes my eyebrows off. I shake my head to clear out the heat which sparks my skin. Then I hand her the lit candle. 

"Thanks," she says, a little breathlessly. "That's a- useful trick." 

I smirk and nod, because that's what I do. She gives me the other two candles, and I spark them up with little difficulty. I can tell she's impressed. I impressed Liz. Life suddenly seems remarkably good. Then I remember that I'm in her bedroom. Okay, life is wonderful, amazing, and the best anyone could ask for. I feel the ridiculous urge to giggle for the first time in my life. I restrain myself. Then she speaks. 

"Maybe you should stay in here. You know, with the power out and all. It's just safer." 

I nearly choke. "Yeah," I rasp out. "Safer. Good plan." 

She glances at me, then at her bed, then back at me. I suddenly wish I had the power to read minds, because I really want to know if she's thinking what _I'm_ thinking. 

She isn't. "You can have the bed," she offers. 

I go blank for the barest second. Sleeping in Liz's bed? Huh. Oh wait, reality. "Nah, that's not neccesary. I can take the floor." 

A frown crosses her face. "No, you're the guest. Take the bed." 

"Liz. I. Will. Take. The. Floor." I look at her, all tough and challenging. She frowns again, then nods. 

"Alright. I'll get you some blankets." She shivers. "I guess the heating went away when the power went out. I'll be back in a few minutes." She takes a candle and leaves the room. 

I fall back onto the bed and contemplate the situation. We are going to be sleeping together in the same room. How did I get here? I am in her bedroom. On her bed. I will be sleeping three feet away from her. Oh god. I'm not sure I can take much more of this. 

She emerges from the hall with an armload of blankets and a pillow. "Here," she says, handing them to me. I start spreading them on the floor by her bed. I shiver. She's right, the room is cold. 

"You're cold," she states, looking me over. 

"I'm fine," I tell her. She doesn't believe me. 

"Get out of those clothes," she orders. What?! "My dad probably has some you can borrow to sleep in." Rats. I shrug, start taking off my shirt. She blushes and stares, to my great surprise. I mean, she can watch all she wants, but still... 

"Liz?" I question her as I stand bare-chested, hands ready to unbutton my jeans. 

"Huh?" she says, eyes intent on where my hands are going. She realizes what she is doing, blushes a bit more, and speaks in a shaky voice. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go get those clothes now. Be back in a sec." She scurries out the door, grabbing a candle on her way out. Hm. Curiouser and curiouser. 

I get on the floor, and adjust the blankets. I fluff up the pillow and toss my clothes in a corner, then rethink that and neatly fold them. My boxers are all that stand between me and the world now, and I slide under the covers of my makeshift bed. I see Liz slowly peer around the doorframe, then breathe a sigh of relief when she sees me covered up. "Um, Dad didn't really have anything that would fit you, so..." she stutters out. 

"That's okay," I tell her. "I'm fine." 

"Great," she says. "So, I'm just gonna get my pajamas on..." 

"Okay," I say, as she stares at me. Then I get it. "Oh, sorry." I turn the other way, try not to listen to the rustling of clothing being removed. I twitch with the nearness of her, the smell of her skin. Finally she speaks again. 

"You can turn around now." Quietly. I turn and see her slip into bed. I want to join her there. I wonder if she knows that. I wonder if she wants me to. 

I'm pondering this when she speaks again. "Michael? Could you blow out the candles?" 

She looks at me from underneath her blankets. I couldn't say no to her even if I remembered the word. "Sure," I say, and realize that I'm only in my boxers. Oh well. I'm sure she's seen Max in less. I banish that thought from my head quickly. Wow. Those candles are awfully far away. Nevertheless, I slide out of the blankets. 

I can feel her eyes on me as I walk across the room. My skin tingles, and I feel goosebumps spring up. When I turn back around, she is looking right at me. 

"You_are_ cold," she says, accusatory. 

"I'm fine, Liz," I tell her. 

She hesitates, then scoots over. "Get in bed." 

I sigh. "Liz, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." 

Even through the darkness, I can see her blush. "I meant get in with me," she mumbles. 

Oh. 

"Liz-" I start. 

"Michael. I'm cold. You're cold. It's a proven fact that if two cold people are near each other, the combined body heat will warm them both up. Therefore, the only smart thing to do is sleep together." Her face, which has been growing progressively redder, suddenly seems to burst into flames. "I mean, um...you know what I mean. Get in here, Michael." 

I step towards the bed. Oh god. She scoots over a bit more, which still leaves me a very small amount of room. Oh god. I slide under the covers slowly, and feel my bare leg brush hers. Oh god. 

She gasps. "Michael, you're freezing." A moment of hesitation. "Come here." 

Oh my god. 

I feel her slide towards me. There is suddenly warmth against my back. Her arms entwine around my waist. "Relax, Michael," she whispers. I make an effort to un-tense my muscles. I can feel her full body pressed against mine, and if I died right now I couldn't be happier. She really is warm. I snuggle back against her before I even realize what I'm doing. Her arms tighten around me, and a leg stretches to thread with mine. She exhales, her sigh warm on my neck. 

I thought I had lived before this moment, but I was wrong. There was nothing before Liz, and there will be nothing after. 

My blood screams as I feel her lips innocently brush my neck. God, she is _so_ warm. I place my hand over hers, softly brush against her fingertips. 

"Goodnight, Michael," she murmurs. 

I clutch her hand tighter and close my eyes. "Goodnight, Liz." And before I know it, I'm asleep. 

*** 

Light. There's light. Why is there light? It's too early for light. 

I'm in bed with Liz. 

What the hell? 

I blink and look around the room, at the sunlight streaming through the window, the clock flashing 12:00, and finally, at Liz. Liz, who is nestled against my chest, with her arms wrapped around me. 

Oh. Okay. 

"Liz," I whisper. 

She makes a few sleepy noises. 

"Liz!" I say it a bit louder, earning me a muffled "mm." She snuggles a bit closer, and makes a contented sound. Wait, why am I trying to wake her up? 

I pause for a moment, trying to think. It's not working. She clutches me tighter, then opens her eyes. 

"Hi Michael," she murmurs, and closes her eyes again. A second later, her eyes open so wide it looks painful. "Michael?!" she yells, jumping up and almost tumbling off the bed. 

"Hi Liz," I say, hiding my smile. A flash of remembrance comes over her eyes. 

She looks at me for a few moments, then looks around. "The power is back on." 

"Yeah." 

"You're still in my bed." 

"I know." 

An expectant look comes over her face. I sigh and swing my legs over the side of the bed, then stand. I can feel her eyes on me as I grab my clothes and begin to dress. My skin tingles as I cover it, and it burns even more beneath the layer of cloth. Finally, I turn to face her. 

"Thank you," I tell her. "For letting me stay. You didn't have to." 

"I know," she whispers. 

I nod, and walk to her door. "I'll see you around." 

"Yeah." Her voice follows me down the stairs, it feels like fire at my back. 

"I love you," I say to no one, and walk out the door. 

The End  
12-13-2000

[But wait, there's more!][1]

[Back to the fic...][2]

[Main][3]

[Feedback is better than sex.][4]

   [1]: indiscretion.html
   [2]: fanfic.html
   [3]: index.html
   [4]: mailto:AddictedKitten@aol.com



End file.
